Regrets and Wishes---My ending to True Blood season 7
by angie9281
Summary: I did not like how True Blood ended at all. this is how i really wish it had gone and i plan on starting a fresh season 8. NOTE-this story is separate from all of my other stories i have published. Enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

How had the day turned so terrible as it had? She had gone from being a wedding guest to reluctant executioner in a matter of hours. As good as it had been to see Jess marry Hoyt, the images of seeing herself plunging the stake into bill had been more than she could bear. All she had wanted was to honor his wishes but now that she was alone and had time to think, she almost felt like she had been punished, sentenced to a life of always reliving her final moments with Bill and the ensuing explosion of his body into bloody goo.

She showered quickly and felt….nothing. And she wondered if she would ever feel anything again. The last time she had felt genuinely good, happy, was the brief time she had soared over Bon Temps in Eric's arms. It was at this moment in time where she wondered if she had perhaps made the biggest mistake of her life, not telling him how she felt. But as it seemed now, it was too late.

**Years later**

Waddling in the kitchen, she sighed as her belly knocked over a pitcher of milk he had left on the table. "Thanks Jake." she muttered to herself as once again, her husband had neglected to care for cleaning up after himself. They had been so happy at first, from the night she had waited on him at Bellefleurs and were even engaged a year after meeting. Now, five years had passed and they were soon to be welcoming a baby. In the past months however, Jake had managed to lose his job working for the Renard Parish Road crew, for which he had been making good money and she suspected he had been cheating on him. The milk was now the icing on the cake.

Now, he spent a lot more time out playing paintball than looking for a job, leaving her to sit alone with the tv as her only company. Her neighbors, Jessica and Hoyt had often dropped in at night to check in on her but every time they stopped, she could only relive the night she had staked Bill. And Jess had understood the reasoning and had never been angry at Skokie for it. Still, the guilt had been within Sookie for many years now. Emails from Sam in Chicago kept her spirits buoyed, especially when he posted pictures of his kids, looking happy and healthy. But it seemed there would not exactly be much happiness in store for herself, even when the baby was born.

Flipping through the channels on the television, she stopped abruptly to a channel she had been tuning into a lot more lately, especially over the past few months. It was a one of many infomercials she had seen touting New Blood, which not only had become a cure for hep-v, but was also a new, apparently tastier version of the defunct True Blood. And of course, there, front and center, was Eric and Pam, spouting the testimonials about the effect the blood had had on the Viking himself. Countless times, she ad seen this on tv and hearing how wealthy this enterprise had made him, she wondered just how many more women were throwing themselves at his feet while he sat on his throne. She hadn't spoken or seen him in five years, but knew he still owned Fangtasia. Lonely and finding herself missing him more than she ever could have expected, she decided to take a little drive.

**Chapter 2**

The bar was even busier than usual and she hoped she would catch him here. What she had gathered as well, was that the New Blood factory was based, naturally, in Eric's homeland of Sweden. There were even vampire bouncers outside and she saw that the place was twice the size as before, freshly painted and overall, the revamping of Fangtasia was impressive.

"You do know this is a vampire bar, right?" one of the bouncers said as she approached. "I would suggest that in your condion you may want to go somewhere a little tamer."

"I can take care of myself." She said with a defiant smile. "I came to see Eric. We're…old friends. Is he here?"

The bouncers looked at each other . "Yes….but you can't just expect to get a audience with him. You do know he's one of the wealthiest, powerful men in the world now, don't you?"

"I think he would make time for me." Sookie said.

A third bouncer emerged from within the bar and had apparently overheard the conversation. "I can take her around back, it may be safer then going through the crowd, what with over stimulated vamps. My name is Taron." he said, offering Sookie a hand and a slight bow of the head. "Come on."

She followed the vampire around to the back and they had reached the back door of the bar. But he didn't open it for her with the keys in his hand but rather blocked her from being able to go very far. Fangs out, he looked at her hungrily. "I have not smelled anything so delicious in a very long time….perhaps I could sample you. And your baby?" the vamp moved in to bite before the back door opened and everything happened in a blur of blood and sickening noises.

**Chapter 3**

Shaking and only slightly splattered with the remains of Taron, Sookie could only stare, wide-eyed at a face she'd not seen in ages, save for on TV. He looked better than ever in a dark colored suit, apparently having just gotten in from a business meeting. Regardless, she didn't care what he was wearing but dreaded what he may say. His blue eyes had gone straight to her belly and she had very rarely seen him look taken aback. This was one of those times. "Sookie…..someone had said I had a guest awaiting my attention in the back but I never thought it would be you. I apologize for the bouncer. Clearly, he was a little too…..undisciplined."

She shifted her weight and shook her head. "No, its ok. Thanks for saving me. Again. It's been awhile."

"Why Don't you come in and we can catch up." he still had a look of disbelief on his face as he let them back into the bar, making a beeline for the office. As they walked towards his door, Sookie met the gaze of Pam, who looked just as stunned, if not moreso than Eric, to see her not only here, but with a baby on the way. Awkwardly, Sookie offered a small smile and a wave before she and Eric were alone in his office.

Offering her a chair, he rounded his desk and sat behind it, looking at her intently. "So. What brings you here. I see you're very much married. Happily so, it would seem." when she remained silent and couldn't look at him, he frowned. "You're not happy, are you?"

"I was for awhile." explaining everything that had happened since they had last talked, from her wedding and other things that had gone in back in Bon Temps. Most of which Eric had heard about. "And of course, I wound up giving Bill the true death."

"I can't believe he put you through that. There were other options he could have elected but…I suppose I understand, what with the history between the two of you." Eric was trying to maintain his composure, but Bill's coaxing of Sookie to kill him was not something he was pleased about.

"I could have refused. But I wanted to help put him out of his misery. I couldn't bear it." she replied.

"And what about your misery? Clearly, you're unhappy…"

Sookie took a deep breath. "When you first came back after being gone from 6 months, and seeing you were sick, I was devastated. And then you were gone again. Just, gone, after Bill sent you to talk to me and you flew me home. I was more devastated though it took me some time to realize how heartbroken I was. I met my husband not much later and I think I was more desperate than anything to put the past behind me. He and I were happy, like I said. But not anymore."

Eric said nothing. But he noticed something troubling as she shifted in her chair, her long hair had obscured it and it appeared she had tried to use makeup to help keep it hidden. Getting up, he walked over to her and moved her hair out of the way, Sookie trying to push his hands away, to no avail. "He hits you." he said in a low, even voice she could tell was beliing the anger ready to erupt.

She burst out in tears. "I didn't want you to see that. All I wanted was….to see you."

Taking a empty bottle from his desk, he threw it at the wall, the shattering noise making her jump as he paced back and forth, trying to maintain his temper. "I risked my life more than once for you. I even saved your life one time you never knew about, when those Japanese mobsters learned you knew about Sarah Newlin being the cure for hep-v. I ambushed them and killed them all before they could get to your house. I've always been put in second place with you, and now, you come here end expect, what? Me to jump through hoops for you yet again?"

She shot up out of her chair, tears running down her face. "I screwed up. That was what I came here to tell you. To apologize. But I knew I shouldn't have come. I am happy for you and Pam, and I hope you two enjoy being executives with big checkbooks. I…." she winced, grabbing her stomach for a moment before the feeling passed. A fleeting look of concern washed over Eric's face as she stood tall once again. "I'm leaving."

**Chapter 4**

He stood there as she stormed out of his office and made steps to follow, only to walk right into Pam. "What in the hell was she doing here? After five years? Trying to beg for some money? Ooh, is she a welfare mom to be?

"Enough." he replied in a deadly calm voice. "You know what I feel for her and nothing will change that. Nor will anything change how I feel about you."

"Are we going to get back to business then? I've had to put a stop to vamps feeing off Sarah for the night, until we can replenish her own blood and strength. But the bar's busy and people, as you know, come to see you. On your throne. Not that you've looked like you've enjoyed it a bit since we came into the money we did. I know, I know, you like to give off the brooding vampire act and you certainly do it well. But you aren't fooling me I would be willing to bet there has not been a day over the past five years you've not thought about her. And I would even be willing to say she's thought about you quite a bit too."

Saying nothing, he strode back to his rightful place on the throne, to the surprise of his progeny. Even Pam knew better than to keep it up any further and rolling her eyes, she returned to the dungeon to ensure Sarah Newlin was still paying off, as it were.

A hour or so passed. Looking out over the crowds of people milling at his feet, drinking and dancing, the nagging concern would not go away. It had been too long since he had had her blood but something told him she would be in trouble, if she wasn;t already. His conscience, such as it was, got the better of him and he strode up to the bar where Ginger was working.

"Ginger, be a dear and when you have a moment, let Pam know I'm leaving for a…errand. I don't know how long it will take."

Beaming brightly at her boss, Ginger nodded. "I can do that for you. Among other things."

Unable to keep himself from smirking as he walked away, he replied over his shoulder. "You already gave it a go and couldn't last ten seconds." he had shared his success with Ginger, knowing, unlike Ginger herself thanks to the glamouring job Pam had done to her, that they wouldn't have the bar if not for her. Eric was nothing if not loyal to his friends.

**Chapter 5**

Sookie had stopped by Jess and Hoyt's place before going home. It was strange entering the house that had once been Bills, knowing she would never see him again save for the photos in the albums Jessica had put together to honor his memory. Married life was treating them far better than Sookie's was and seeing her at the door, Hoyt, always the gentleman, helped Sookie into the living room and to a couch. He was in the process of becoming a deputy alongside Jason, who he was restarting a new friendship with, while Jessica was working on becoming a fashion designer. Arlene, thanks in part o being so over the moon happy with Keith was much nicer to Jess now and had allowed her to keep her job at Bellefleur's.

"Here Sookie." Jessica brought a ice cold tea in for her friend, who accepted it gratefully. "You look…."

"Terrible? Well, I've had a terrible night. And, as you know, things aren't good at home."

Jessica's eyes lit up. "You want me to put a scare in Jake?"

Sookie smiled softly. "We tried that once but he served in the military. Nothing seems to faze him and I would prefer you two just enjoy your time together and not get messed up in my affairs. Too many people have been hurt-or worse-because they tried to help me."

"You deserve better Skokie, and with the baby coming…." Hoyt trailed off. "And he's not even trying very hard to get a job still, is he?"

"I think he is figuring once the baby comes, I'll just get right back to Bellefleur's and work, putting in as much overtime as need be." Sookie sighed. "That, or I will have to get a second job."

There was a silence. "Look, you know you've got friends here. And plenty of guest rooms. Just say the word and you're more than welcome to stay with us."

Sookie smiled. "Thanks Jess. But number one, I will not be bullied from my houre and number two….well, I don't really have a number two." she then told them about her trip to the bar and her encounter with Eric.

"Sounds to me like he still cares about you." Jess said with a smile. "I mean, I know what he's like. Scary, powerful and he can kill like nothing I've ever seen. But…."

Sookie shook her head. "I know he wouldn't ever really admit how much hurt I put him through." she stood up slowly. "I need to get home before Jake does, but thanks for the drink and for listening."

Hoyt once again worked his charm and escorted her to the door. "Like we said, anything you need, and you can consider it done."

Hugging her friends, Sookie got into her car and drove the short distance to her home where she was unpleasantly surprised to see her husbands' truck parked.

**Chapter 6**

Letting herself into her house, she braced herself for the worst but still clung onto hope for the best. That maybe Jake had gone to bed. Unfortunately, no sooner had she entered the living room, he was there in her face, grabbing her by the arm, fury in his brown eyes. "Where were you? I was waiting for dinner and had to have….Ramen." he added with a slight sneer. He shoved her down onto the couch. "You know, the only thing keeping me from punishing you more is cause I want to get the baby."

Skokie looked rattled. "What do you mean, 'get the baby'?"

Jake shrugged. "You're kidding, right? With what you a re, it stands to reason the baby will be just as gifted. You told me that you had become full faerie after drinking from that faerie vamp you got mixed up in and your grandfather confirmed just as much a few weeks back at the pasta dinner we all went to. So rare, faeries are now and think of the money it could go for!"

Horrified at the revelation, she felt a pain inside her belly once more. It wasn't crippling but she had a bad feeling that the little one was on its way. "Stay away from me Jake. you're not getting your hands on it, no freaking way." she turned to leave the house but a pain struck her from behind. Pulling it out, she found a tranquilizer dart that she knew had emptied into her system. Before she could fall over, Jake caught her and took her to the couch. Woozy as she was, she still managed to send a burst of light at him, knocking him away from her., stumbling to her feet, she didn't make it far, the drugs being too strong and fast hitting for even her to handle. Feeling something warm running down her legs, she knew things were about to get worse.

**Chapter 7**

Back on the couch, drugged and knowing full well her water had broken, Sookie was helpless as e went to try to cut the baby out. Then she saw something move in te doorway, the door blasting open as Eric entered, taking in the scene with genuine alarm.

"So you still hang out with vamps. I suspected as much and here's the proof." Jake turned with the knife, heading towards the tall blonde, knife in hand. Grabbing Jake by the throat, Eric threw him to the ground and pinned him down with a single foot. Struggling to breathe, Jake was still trying in vain to hit the vamp with his knife.

"You don't have a clue who you're dealing with do you?" a slightly amused expression crossed Eric's face as he kept his foot firmly in place with very little effort.

"Yeah, I've seen your infomercials and your rich. Who cares, you're still a dead freak. Sookie will learn not to keep mixing up with you all." Jake vowed.

"Yes, I saw the bruises on her. Was that from you trying to keep her in line? To keep her under your thumb? Because I don;lt take kindly to my friends being treated unkindly. And I have a feeling that perhaps the baby was not planned? I overheard your plans for it and am willing to bet that you raped her to get what you wanted. And that you would do it again, given the chance." he looked at Sookie for confirmation and seeing the haunted look in her eyes, the helplessness, Eric knew his theory was right.

"It's ok." Sookie said with tears in her eyes. "Do what you have to do. But I want to say something to him before you do."

Nodding, Eric pulled Jake up and forced him over to Sookie. "We could have been happy, Sookie. If only you'd just been the obedient wife. And just gone along with what I wanted to do. It would have made our lives so easier. And the fame? We would have been rich and I'd never have to have worked a day in my life again."

As much pain as she was in, she grabbed him by his bushy beard and pulled his face closer to her. "You are the last mistake I will ever make, I swear to god." and letting him go, she watched him be dragged outside, Eric not wanting her to see whatever he had planned for her waste of a husband. There came a couple moments of a bloodcurdling scream before everything went silent and Eric returned into the house, blood splattered all over his designer suit. "I'm going to did a hole quick and can get you to the hospital. I'm not exactly equipped to deliver little ones."

**Chapter 8**

She was simply exhausted by the time she arrived at the hospital and thankful as she was to be safe and secure in a bed, good nurses and doctors at her disposal, she wanted nothing more than peace to herself. But it was not to be, not for long. Her grandfather appeared before her as soon as a nurse had left and he sat in a chair at the side of her bed.

"Sookie, I came as soon as I could….being the leader of our kind, it certainly gives one plenty to look after. How are you feeling?"

"Ok. They gave me some drugs and they say I am very close. Closer than I really should be. I didn't mention anything about being a faerie. I heard how fast Andy's Babies arrived when…..oh god….." Skokie had a sudden thought. "I won't even get to enjoy them for long as babies, they'll grow up so fast!"

"You're expecting twins." Niall said matter of factly. "And to assuage your worries, there is something I can do for their rapid aging. I brought it with me because I felt you would be interested in it. But you've got to take it now or they will age as fast as they normally would. it's a very rare potion and difficult to make. And only I know of it." he produced a blue bottle with a softly glowing liquid. "Made from some of the light fruit you have seen before, I believe."

Sookie looked a little wary. "It won't harm me or the babies. I know how light fruit was being used before."

"No, it is perfectly safe. But quick, drink it, I know a doctor is coming and I can feel they are coming soon." he handed her the drink. "I will see you soon, my dear, I promise."

Skokie nodded as her grandfather vanished and she drank the bottles; contents. She felt a calming sensation come over her as the doctor came in, making a few observations and checking her vitals, she was soon spirited away to the delivery room

**Chapter 9**

Woozy, she awoke to a pleasant smell of flowers at her bedside along with her brother and his wife Bridgette. "Hoyt and Jess are babysitting our kids…..we were worried when the doc came out Sook. Said you clean passed out before the twins came and you were in a coma for a little while. Three days, actually." Jason said with concern.

Sitting up gingerly, Sookie felt tired but was worried. "Where are the babies? Are they okay? I want to see them."

"They're fine." her sister in law replied. "They were both around 8 pounds and very healthy. No worries." Bridgette smiled as Lafayette and James entered the room at this point.

"Hey there Sook. Looking good for a new momma." Lafayette placed another bouquet at her bedside. "Thought these would look good in the room, god knows hospitals ain't got a lick of charm about them."

Sookie smiled. "Thanks Lafayette. James."

A doctor came in at that moment and looked around at the well wishers. "I am glad to see so many well wishers but she does need her rest. Visiting hours are almost over. you're welcome to return tomorrow."

Everyone gave Sookie a hug before trickling out of the room as a new visitor came into the room. "Hello Sookie." Pam said, entering the room with flowers and a envelope. Not exactly who she was expecting, Sookie was oddly comforted by Pam's arrival. "You look terrible."

"Thanks for the compliment." Sookie said, pushing a button that made her bed go up into more of a sitting position. "What brings you here? I am a little surprised to see you here, actually."

"I was sent to deliver some flowers for you and a message." Pam said grudgingly. "I am trying to be more tolerant of you as it seems you'll never be out of my life save for death and I am fairly certain Eric would not let that happen. Anyways, he plans to come by when you return home. There's clearly unresolved issues between the two of you. He had business meetings that were unavoidable tonight so…." Pam trailed off. "Anyway….I hate hospitals. The smells are hard to get out of my clothes." and with that, Pam vanished from the room, leaving Sookie to wonder if her next conversation with Eric would go as badly as it had the other night. Then again, he had been the one to dispatch of her abusive, opportunistic husband she had clearly been so wround about.

**Chapter 10**

It had been a few days since she'd gotten home from the hospital, the nursery being as cozy as she could make it. Thanks to help from Jess and Arlene, she had been pleased with the results, a pale yellow room with white trim that went along perfectly with the exterior of her house. A pair of bassinettes cradled the just fed twins and she made sure the baby monitor was on before she retired across the hall for the night. She had barely stepped into the room when she saw she was not alone. "I am glad to see you back from the hospital. And I guess congratulations are in order. Doubly so."

"Yes, I suppose so." Sookie said as she remained firmly in place, Eric seated on the edge of her bed. There was a awkwardness there that as palpable. "So….what is it you want to talk about?"

Getting up and dressed in his favored black tank top and black jeans, he started pacing. "I would have thought you'd be a little more grateful with me having taken care of your dear husband. I would think it better for you he's gone. Knowing how he roughed you up angered me greatly."

Sookie knew she should be grateful for what he did. Knowing he would still defend her after everything, it was another eye opener to her. But there was now yet another obstacle in between them and one she knew would likely drive him away once and for all. "I deserved everything you said to me the other night at the bar. I was terrible to you and yes, I am grateful for your killing of Jake. I am actually surprised you came to see me. I mean, Pam said you were going to but….."

"I wanted to know that you were okay. Maybe I am a glutton for punishment though."

She thought a moment. "What do you want to talk about, I really should get some sleep before they get up again." she had a idea what was on his mind and it was a tender subject still all these years later. "I don't think it could ever work between us. Not now. Twins and the fact that I am not exactly immortal. Full faerie is not the same as being a vampire."

"I am very aware of that. And as angry as I may be still at you from things in the past, like I said, I have thought about you a great deal. It may surprise you I do have some, albeit limited, experience with babies. I had a infant sister very briefly." Eric replied with regret and anger in his voice. "But she was slaughtered with my parents that night by the werewolves. I remember every last detail of that night."

"I am so sorry." she replied softly. "It must have been-" she stopped dead when she saw the look he gave her.

"The point is, you and I were something special and I think you know that. And two babies are not enough to scare me away. They may be fun to have around Pam though." he added with a mischievous smirk. "She's not exactly a fan of children but I know she would not harm them. Yours, anyway." walking over to her, he took her hands into his. "I may have my company, my bar and billions of dollars but I would give it all up for only one person."

"Not even Pam?" Skokie said with a slight smirk.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "Still sassy Sookie. But I would give it all up for her as well. But you know she and I aren't like…that."

"I wanted to admit to myself things were over with us. And I really thought I was making the right decision not trying to restart anything. If I could undo all the stupid decisions I have made in my life I would, especially when it came to you. You saved my life time after time, risked your life for mine and so much more. And I was always ungrateful. Then you were gone and I got landed with Jake, thinking I would be happy again…."

"You deserve to be happy. And I would be willing to make it a eternal happiness."

"Good heavens, I was wondering when you were going to get around to the point." a voice said form behind. In the hallway, Niall was leaning against a doorframe and looking at them with feigned impatience.

**Chapter 11**

"How much did you hear?" cookie asked as she followed her grandfather into the nursery where the twins were still sleeping.

Looking at the children with a tender gaze, he turned to face Sookie and Eric. "Everything, but not on purpose. I wanted to pop in and see the babies and it seems the potion I gave you to slow the again process has worked. But make no mistake, their power is still strong and very much a part of them. As for you two, I wanted to give you two a piece of information that I think may help you. It is very, very rare for a hybrid to be created. A faerie-vampire."

Her face stunned, Sookie shook her head, I don't think I want that…."

"It's not as bad as you may think and no, you would not become the monster like Warlow was. You would remain mostly faerie yet you would gain the speed, strength and yes, fangs of a vampire. And you would need to imbibe the occasional sip of blood but you wouldn't need a terrible amount. Creating a faerie vampire is no easy task, it requires a faerie of a strong lineage to be able to be turned rather than merely drained or killed and it would also require the a vampire of great lineage and power to be able to create one. Lilith, as you well know, was the first and thus most powerful vampire to ever have lived and clearly, Warlow was from a strong lineage."

Processing the words he had spoken, Sookie was a little taken aback. "So since I come from a powerful, royal bloodline and he is a ancient vampire himself-"

"From a similarly impressive and not that it matters for a vampire, but royal, bloodline, I see no reason your change would not work as I say it shall." Niall replied. "And you would also not lose the sunlight, I know how much you enjoy going outside to get tan…but you will become more susceptible to the one weakness of faeries. A kind of a tradeoff, I suppose for becoming what you will. But between us, I think it's a very small price to pay. And it is only because I have love for you and want you happy I am willing to allow this to happen. Without the blessing power of the leader of the faeries, it creates a instability in the one turned. Which was why Warlow became as twisted and obsessed as he did. I also hold him in high regard. I've peeked in on him too, out of curiosity and know he speaks truthfully of his feelings for you."

Sookie looked from her grandfather to her kids. "I wouldn't want to lose myself…to hurt them like I….was…hurt…" she teared up, turning her back to Eric and Niall.

"You needn't fear losing control. As I said, you would be mostly faerie, your faerie side being stronger." Niall said reassuringly. "If anything, this would make you an ever more fierce, protective parent. And with him at your side, I would fear anyone crazy enough to mess with those babies."

It was a lot to take in, the change that she was being offered. And she trusted both of tem, and knew her grandfather would not take any chances with her or the twins. "I need time to think." she replied. And so she sat in the nursery, door closed and seated in the cushy rocking chair Jason and Bridgette had bought for her. Would she be so foolish as to risk losing the one person in her life who had always looked out for her, cared for her and had not deceived her and abused her as Bill had done? Though she would always treasure her time with her first love, Sookie was still every so often haunted by the terrible things Bill had put her through. Now, she could actually see things clearly for the first time and a long time and it was clear what she needed. What she wanted. It wouldn't be easy, of that she was certain. But then again, life was not supposed to be easy and certainly would never be in her world.

**Chapter 12**

She found them in her kitchen, waiting for her. She silently went to the fridge and pulled out a can of New Blood she had leftover from her Thanksgiving get together with her friends and family. "I'm really glad you put Sarah to good use." she said, handing Eric a can of his own product, her hand shaking somewhat. Getting her grandfather a cup of hot tea, she poured herself a glass of wine and sat down.

"You're anxious." Niall said as he watched her fidgeting with her hands.

"I made a decision. And its not a decision I based on just one thing. Its not just about the kids or me or both of you. Its t life I wanted before but was too stupid to go for it. And I will not lose this chance again. I want a new start. And I want to start it again with him." she nodded across the table at Eric, who remained stoic looking but was feeling something he hadn't truly felt in many years. Not since the time he had spent with her before when he'd been cursed with amnesia.

"Are you certain it is what you want?" he asked her slowly. "I would never dream of forcing you into anything you are not wanting."

She stuck her chin up defiantly. "It's what I want. So. When are we doing this?"

"We can do it tonight, if you wish…..and do not worry, it will not require any grave digging and they typical song and dance that goes with making a new vampire." Niall said reassuringly. "It can be done right here in the house, that way, the kids will not be left alone."

Sookie nodded and then looked slowly over at Eric. "Are you sure that me having kids isn't going to make you hightail it away from me? That you won't be grossed out by anything they do?"

He rolled his eyes. "Think about who you're talking to. You've seen me at my most violent and know the things I have done. Enough said." he gripped her shoulders gently and kissed the top of her head. "It's already after midnight, how long will this take?" he asked Niall

"It won't be more than a couple of hours I do not believe. With Warlow, I heard that it was merely a hour and a half. So. What you need to do first is to bite her. Slowly. And Sookie, all you need to do is take it. I'm here in case anything were to…..go on, it will be fine." Niall reassured Sookie after seeing the panicked look appear on her face. "I wouldn't let anything befall you."

"How about we go into another room. I don't like doing this in the nursery." Sookie said, her stomach in knots. Leading her by the hand, Eric brought her into her bedroom.

"There's some history here, very pleasant for myself anyway." he said gently sitting her on the side of the bed as he sat beside her. "REady?"

Nodding, she tilted her neck just enough so he had access and seconds later, she felt the sting of his fangs piercing her skin. She knew he was trying to be as gentle as possible and could feel her light within her pulsing. It was not a normal sensation for her and for a few moments, time seemed to stand still and she stopped breathing. "Enough." Niall said, breaking Eric's hold on her. She seemed almost druggy as she slumped backwards onto her soft bed and after rearranging her in a more comfortable position, covering her with one of her grandmother's blankets, Eric got up and looked from her still body to Niall.

"If anything goes wrong, all the goodwill we seem to have will be going out the window." Eric said, eyes slightly narrowed at the faerie.

Niall said nothing but walked over and touched her on the head and the heart, closing his eyes as he forged a connection with her spirit and mind. "She's alive and I feel the magic inside her. She is going to be a success and its only a matter of time before she wakes. I shall leave you and her in peace and call my name should you need anything." with a kiss on Sookie's forehead, Niall vanished

**Chapter 13**

Sookie awoke to a dark room and the crying of the twins. But it stopped after a few moments and as she got out of bed sleepily, she was not sure what surprised her more, her enhanced senses or the fact she saw a world famous, feared and powerful ancient vampire rocking a twin in each arm. He was pacing the room, gentle with them and saw her enter the room. His face lit up with relief as he looked at the twins. "I think they may like me."

Sookie was genuinely touched by the sight. "I knew there was a softer side to you but never once did I imagine this would happen."

Eric's smile faded. "How do you feel?" he placed the once more sleeping twins in their bassinets and walked up to her.

"Honestly, I have never felt so amazing in my life." she allowed him to hug her to him and she wrapped her arms around him. "God, I almost forgot how tall you were."

He laughed and stroked her hair. "So…I guess I'll be having some news to break to Pam-"

There came a knock on the door downstairs and answering it, Sookie was not surprised to see Pam standing there, arms crossed. "So I was running the bar, running the Sarah Newlin tap room and kept seeing a empty throne. I closed up early and came to the only other place I figure you would end up at this time of night on a Saturday."

"Would you like to come in?" Sookie asked warily. "I don't want any trouble Pam but-" Sookie closed her eyes and let her new instincts take over. Popping out her new fangs for a brief moment, she stopped herself from giggling at Pam's stunned expression.

"So you went through with it? So what are you, a fampire? A vampairy?"

"Just the average faerie slash vampire." Sookie said with a shrug, offering Pam a can of New Blood.

"Then I suppose we are going to be family. I mean, with all the past between you two and the little…babies….. I mean, am I insane to think there could be a wedding?"

"If there is, I would love to have you as my maid of honor. And to have you as godmother to the twins. Come on, why not come up and hold them. I mean, I know you're not a fan of kids but I trust you. God help me, I trust you."

Pam stood in place, glaring from Sookie to Eric. "If I get to take care of the clothes for the wedding, and Sookie's a little more badass than before….maybe I can stomach a couple of kids."

"Even Eric held them." Sookie said as she led them back upstairs, to which Pam turned to give her maker a incredulous look.

They were stirring and making noises once more as Sookie led Pam to the bassinettes. "Well?"

"They're….small. And smell like manure." Pam cringed as she came closer to the boy. Sookie went to change her son as Eric handed Pam the girl.

"Think of the fun you could have with them when they're older though.." eh said as she made a face, gingerly taking the baby from him.

"Well, this one smells more tolerable." Pam said as the baby opened her eyes and looked up at her with blue eyes that were akin to her brothers. For a few moments, the baby cooed happily and the stony exterior of Pam actually seemed to crack. "They're not ugly, per se. but they will get bigger. And I suppose the girl will need someone to teach her about fashion. No offense cookie, but you'd never get anywhere near the covers of Vogue."

"No, that's true." Sookie couldn't help but laugh. "But to be serious for a moment. I would really like for us to be friends. We are going to be a family, after all, especially if this big Viking will make a honest faerie-vamp out of me." she gave Eric a sly smile.

He raked a hand through his hair. :"I never thought I'd really settle down with anyone…but I think after ten centuries maybe it is time. But I am not into the whole getting down on one knee and that tripe. Would you be mine?" he took her hands in his as he asked.

Skokie squeezed his hands, and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes."

Pam sighed as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Anyone want to take this from me or what? It would seem I do need to get started on doing some wedding planning."

Sookie took the baby and put it in the bassinette, knowing that as much as Pam was trying to hide it, she had in face become somewhat enamored with the twins and had no doubt she would be as protective of them as herself and Eric.

"I suppose you do." Sookie replied.

**Epilogue**

It was a few months later and Sookie had eased into her life as a part vampire part faerie. Niall had been visiting off and on and had told Sookie that she was also as immortal as her new husband was. Thankful for all she now had in her life, she sat on her porch on this balmy May evening, the twins secure upstairs and the baby monitor on a side table. She was as equally happy for her friends, James and Lafayette were still going strong, as was Arlene and Keith. And as hep-v in humans was now cured as well, it made things even that much more pleasurable for everyone in each coupling. As far as she and Eric went, things had been progressing well. The wedding had been very much private yet it had been a beautiful event at the same time. And as far as being a parent to the kids-something she was still trying to get over the utter strangeness of-Sookie had been impressed very much. He'd moved in with her but was not always home, juggling his responsibilities with his massive corporation. He sometimes had to spend time in his condo in Stockholm where the corporate office of New Blood was situated. Tonight he was supposed to be home with her and she was eager to see him. Looking at her left hand at the sparkling diamond on her ring finger, she was lost in her thoughts and emotions, so much so that she didn't even hear him land on their front lawn, dressed in a expensive suit and a satchel slung on his back.

"Hey there." he grinned as he came up the stairs and she got up to greet him. "Miss me?"

"You were gone for a day. I managed quite well enough." she teased as he sat in the second chair on the porch. "How was the meeting?"

"Pam and I both had to go, as she is my second in command there as you know. But things went well. Profits just keep going up and up and no signs of slowing down. Luckily, I do have the ability to do a lot of telecommuting so I can have more time here with you and to still keep tabs on the bar."

"Nice to be the boss." Skokie smiled. "Not that you would accept anything less….willingly. She said, thinking briefly on when he and Pam had been forced to work alongside the Japanese to get their hands on Sarah Newlin.

"Yes, it is." he replied with some of his usual swagger. "How are the kids?"

"Sleeping, finally. They were a little fussy. Tara more than William." Sookie had taken a lot of time trying to pick good names for the twins, settling on names that would serve as lingering tributes to loved ones who were no longer with them. Eric had let her choose the first names and to her pleasant surprise, he agreed to them but wanted to give them middle names that had meaning to his side of the family. And so for William, he had selected a unsurprising choice-Godric. For Tara, he had some difficulty in making a decision. But in the end, he had chosen Sif, a name he had thought sounded strong. Plus, he had recently watched the movie _Thor_ and had to admit to Sookie he thought Sif reminded him of her. "I think they will be happy to see you though. It almost seems to me they fuss more whenever you're not around."

He got up as he heard the first cries of the babies. "Who would have thought I, of all people could have a calming influence on babies.".

"Well, stranger things have happened. And probably will."

They laughed as they both entered their home to tend to their family, both still learning and experiencing new things, wondering what was yet to come in the long life ahead of them.

**The End**


End file.
